Talk:Sacrifice (doll)
Damage to Doll from Sacrifice Anyone know how much damage Sacrifice does to the Doll? Is it possible for the Doll to be extremely protected from damage/given extra health and perhaps survive its own Sacrifice? : It's simple not possible because i have seen high level sadidas summon the doll and still get kill, if the doll "get" damage maybe developers asigned 1000 damage, or the just simply made a "all HP" command, so no matter what you do, it will die. Also Sacrifice cost 3 AP so if a doll survive the autodestruction, it would recast sacrifice... and doing 2 attacks for only 3 AP would make it fearsome.--Cizagna (Talk) 15:05, 19 November 2006 (UTC) :: Actually, the Feca spell Immunity reduces damage by exactly 1000, so it could probably survive if it's buffed with the spell. Darkrenn 16:10, 16 January 2008 (UTC) Well, it turns out the damage which the doll does to itself CAN be reduced. It does MASSIVE damage to itself, so virtually all buffs to reduce damage are pitifully inadequate. However, with Ecaflip's Luck, it has survived its own attack. Any really high-level Fecas or such who can try buffing a low-level Doll (it seems that the damage is related to its own health, perhaps 5x its own health or something, so a lower-level Doll is better), please try to help calculate the damage it does to itself. :That would be a interesting thing to see but as double luck works for that is the only reason as when the doll receives the damage then double luck works and gets heal so thats how its survive, but it can be like the critical of wobot that its a instant dead, unless you manage to find a group of 7 osamodas or even better 15 osamodas (unless you go to the map on turkey village where they have a map with lots of starting spots on every side) and every one just gathers and alings for the testing so a sadida summons dolls then Soothing Bramble (undogable) so this turn all the osamodas have 1 turn to cast toad on it and flee expect the one that its on the enemy side with enouft hp to survive the attack and then see what happends --Cizagna (Talk) 20:20, 8 January 2007 (UTC) Move Page? I think this page should be moved to Sacrifice (attack) and Sacrifice should be moved to Sacrifice (buff), because I have seen Sacrifice|the buff being used by summons, which makes this page inapplicable. Thanks, AdventuresOfASquirrel T / 11:13, 9 December 2007 (UTC) :Going to look into this, but, at first sight, if the spells are used only by their corresponding classes, I'd go for 'Sacrifice (sacrier)' and 'Sacrifice (sadida)'. ::sadidas don't cast sacrifice --Cizagna (Talk) 16:07, 9 December 2007 (UTC) :::obviously - I didn't opt for 'Sacrifice (sadida)', did I? :p --Lirielle 18:05, 9 December 2007 (UTC) ::::its just if some one wants to answer, any way i would go for 'Sacrifice (monster)' since doll is a summoned doll monster at the end is a monster and because its use by those mushroom monsters spimush --Cizagna (Talk) 18:30, 9 December 2007 (UTC) New damage with 1.25 It seems that the damages done by the spell have chenged with the new 1.25 version. The Doll seems to have 100 Agi and the damages done by the spell seem to be |- | 1 || Damage: 20 (air) Damage for the caster : 1000 || Damage: 25 (air) Damage for the caster : 1000 || 6 || 1-1 || 1/50 || 1/50 || - || 1 || - || - |- | 2 || Damage: 27 (air) Damage for the caster : 1000 || Damage: 30 (air) Damage for the caster : 1000 || 5 || 1-1 || 1/50 || 1/50 || - || 1 || - || - |- | 3 || Damage: 30 (air) Damage for the caster : 1000 || Damage: 35 (air) Damage for the caster : 1000 || 4 || 1-1 || 1/50 || 1/50 || - || 1 || - || - |- | 4 || Damage: 32 (air) Damage for the caster : 1000 || Damage: 40 (air) Damage for the caster : 1000 || 3 || 1-1 || 1/50 || 1/50 || - || 1 || - || - |- | 5 || Damage: 35 (air) Damage for the caster : 1000 || Damage: 45 (air) Damage for the caster : 1000 || 2 || 1-1 || 1/50 || 1/50 || - || 1 || - || - |- | 6 || Damage: ? (air) Damage for the caster : ? || Damage: ? (air) Damage for the caster : ? || ? || 1-1 || 1/50 || 1/50 || - || 1 || - || - |} Orphi 10:38, 23 September 2008 (UTC)